


Home

by onlykatelyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean comes back from the dead again, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kisses, Home, M/M, Rowena is a matchmaker, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: When Dean sacrifices himself to save Castiel, Castiel vows to bring him back. What he learns about Dean on the way, however, slightly changes things.This is a one-shot I posted on tumblr.





	Home

“Hello, Dean.”

The words were an echo, a cascade of resonance that reflected off of the nothingness surrounding him. The world was dark, and it had been for so, so long. Right up until this moment.

Dean snapped his body in the direction of a voice so familiar he could taste it upon his tongue. Or had that all been a dream?

He’d been stuck here for ages, frozen in the black void that contained the souls of angels. And yet... he was alone.

He’d arrived here Chuck knows how long ago. The memories were fuzzy around the edges, but the center was distinct. Cas has been in trouble.

He’d known the angel was in desperate need of help after Rowena had performed a tracking spell that revealed his presence among several others of his kind. Cas hadn’t been one to mettle with the affairs of Heaven as of late, so his location was more than a bit suspicious.

Immediately, he’d joined Sam and Rowena in the Impala. The ride was nerve-wracking; Dean’s knuckles were white from his tightened grip on the steering wheel and even his favorite Zeppelin tape couldn’t quell the tension that hung thick in the air.

The silence was deafening.

The trio arrived at an abandoned warehouse, which was apparently their destination. With his angel blade secured beneath his sleeve, Dean led the others in an ambush on God’s Chosen.

What happened next was a blur.

There was fighting. Violent outbursts of rock-strong hands gripping human vessels. Bodies thrown. Cries and screams as Sam ended an angel’s life.

Castiel was rocking back and forth, balance a lost virtue after being slammed numerous times against the floor. Blood streamed in crimson ribbons down his face and neck. His eyes were swollen, almost completely shut. But he refused to give up.

“Cas!” Dean’s cry pierced the room as the angel approached a rather unscathed enemy. He gripped his blade as he lunged forward, attempting to resolve what dignity remained.

At once, a fire seemed to light within Dean that burned through all apprehension. Cas needed him. Cas was hurt.

He felt a strength ignite his muscles as he overtook the angel before him, stabbing him bluntly in the chest before running to Castiel.

He was almost too late.

As Cas attempted to pull forward, the other angel thrust his own blade toward him. Dean intervened, adrenaline drowning out all reason. The world seemed to slow as he positioned himself between Castiel and the blade.

Right before everything went black, there was pain. And... a whispering? Of some sort. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was the delicate chant of Rowena’s witchcraft.

&&&

“Cas? Cas, is that you?”  
Dean searched the nothingness frantically for the source of the voice that haunted him. And then... the utter darkness that surrounded him, was filled with light.

It was blinding, and Dean shielded his eyes as the beacon before him expanded and morphed into a body. Castiel.

The angel’s lips tugged by the corners into a humble smile at the sight of Dean Winchester.

“Cas!” All reason had left him. This was probably a hallucination. Hell, it was more likely to be a demon or a shape-shifter than it was to be the angel. But Dean didn’t care.

He pulled him into an embrace that all but suffocated the trench-coated man.

“Dean. It’s so good to see you.” The raspy vocals resonated like a heavenly tune throughout the quiet. And all at once, Dean felt at peace.

“Man, I don’t know what the hell happened, or how I ended up here, but thank God it’s you.” They separated, but Dean held a firm grip on his biceps. After months in the void, This was far too surreal to be happening.

Dean’s smile was matched only by the vibrancy in his eyes. Castiel shyly gazed into infinite pools of green, reflecting his own blue irises in a never ending sea of desire. But Dean didn’t know that.

“How did you get here? Hell, how did I get here?” Dean had questions. Castiel took in a sharp breath.

“You... sacrificed yourself. For me. There are no words to describe my gratitude, as unnecessary as it was.”

“Unnecessary?” Dean spat, allowing his arms to drop. “Cas. You’re family! How can you say that?”

“Family? Is that what I am to you, Dean?” Castiel’s eyes were narrowed, though he remained an unwavering rock in the darkness.

“What do you mean?” Dean’s confused thoughts were running off the rails. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Castiel let out an exasperated sigh, as if he wasn’t ready for what was to come.as if he had no choice.

“It was Rowena, Dean. When she saw you come for me, she... she performed a spell. It was ancient magic, from the Black Grimoire...”

“Well, come on, Cas! What kind of spell? Did she put me here!? I swear to God if she put me here...” Dean’s rash stupidity was already at the forefront, a characteristic that Castiel found both charming and vastly frustrating.

“Dean, Dean! Wait.” His voice boomed through the shadows, and Dean froze while gulping down his haste.

“She saved you. She... she knew you would be here. Or she thought she did.”

“How?”

“Because the spell she performed sent you to the eternity that would be endured by the one you love.”

“What? What does that even mean!?” Dean’s macho stance and lack of understanding had him looking like his father.

“It means she knew that I was in love with you. And she only presumed you felt the same.” Castiel’s eyes were a smooth, icy glare that penetrated through Dean.

“This is my eternity. When I die, I get sent here.”

Dean’s silence hung as thick as Castiel’s proclamation. Eventually, he blinked. And then, he spoke.  
“Did you tell her that? That... that you love me?” The question was barely audible, a whisper that only angel ears could hear.

“Well, yes,” he confessed, “It was quite a funny conversation, actually-“ His lips quirked upward in that signature Cas smile that had Dean melting. Bubbling from within, Dean could hold back no longer.

Castiel was rudely interrupted by Dean’s lips pressing into his own, but he didn’t mind one bit. The pressure was whole, filling the void around them with butterflies, and fireworks, and home.

Cas had been to heaven several times, but he’d never been here. And here, with Dean pressed firmly against him, was a paradise that no angel had ever inhabited. It was...perfect, and holy, and pure.

The environment twisted around them in a slight breeze, brushing his coat in waves as Dean’s palm found rest upon his right cheek.

When they opened their eyes, it was no longer dark.

“Well, I don’t bean to brag, lads, but it does seem that I was right!” The Scottish accent of Rowena rang like bells throughout the...the bunker. That’s where they were.

Dean glanced side to side, absorbing the faces of those around him: Sam, Rowena, and Crowley. And before him: Castiel. He noticed the slight smirk on Sam’s face, like he’d been waiting years for this; the confident proclamations of Rowena; the disgusted and annoyed but wholesome expression that belonged to the King of Hell.

And Dean, he found himself more than just resurrected. He was... redeemed. With a broad grin, he placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him in for an encore. This was immediately followed by the simultaneous cat call from Rowena and cough from Crowley.

“My mother has seemed to play matchmaker for you two knuckleheads, and I’ve got the Winchester who keeps the angels out of my way... back in action. It seems that my work here is done.” And, with a slight smile that only Castiel could see, Crowley had vanished.

“Welcome back, Dean.” Sam approached as the couple separated and pulled his brother into an embrace.

“How did you do it, Sammy? How did you guys bring me back, even if you knew where I was?” Dean gratefully gazed around the room.

“Just a bit of magic, my dear.” Rowena winked, and Sam chuckled.

“More than just a bit of magic,” he added cooly. “But we got you back. And that’s all that matters.” With a few pats on the back, Dean turned back to Castiel.

“I’m sorry. You’re more than family, Cas. You’re my home.”

“Home.” Cas repeated, allowing the word to sink in through and through. With a smile, he pulled Dean in for another kiss.


End file.
